Rescate
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Millenium consiguio tomar al poderoso nosferatu Alucard en su poder, pero su ambicion no para hasta ahi, deciden secuestrar al descendiente del poderoso clan Yagami. ¿Lograran los chicos de KOF y Hellsing rescatar a ambos?
1. Chapter 1

**Rescate**

Hola mis lectores, como pueden ver, ando muy aburrida, tratando de escribir mejores cosas, pero hoy, al fin paso lo inesperado SE ME OCURRIO UNA BRILLANTE IDEA PARA UN CROSSOVER DE KOF Y HELLSING, si raro, pero les juro que será genial. Lean y díganme que les parece. Ademas es el primer fic donde no incluyo al 100% el romance jeje. Gomen si le cambie unas cosas, pues, com saben en el OVA se vieron otras cosas, pero todo sea por el fic. PD: si a Iori lo pongo de 14 años, es porque aun va en la escuela (ejem, mi fic sin terminar de KOF en la escuela).

**Una larga batalla se desato en Inglaterra, había ghouls y vampiros por todos lados, era un caos total, pero había héroes, héroes que luchan por el país, héroes fuera de lo común, pero al fin y al cabo héroes, destrozaban a montones a esos cadáveres vivientes, intentando llegar a la cabeza de lo que estaba ocasionando el desastre**

-¡Maestro, detrás de usted!-Victoria grito al momento que disparo a un freak que estaba a punto de atacar a Alucard

-Rápido, tenemos que llegar a la base de Millenium, Victoria, tu acompáñame a buscar la base, Alucard, Walter y Pip, quédense aquí a seguir matando esta peste, les mandare refuerzos- Integra se fue corriendo al lado de Victoria

-No se preocupe jefa, nosotros tres podemos, Chica policía, ve con cuidado-Le grito Alucard

-Si Maestro-Victoria se detuvo para hacer el clásico saludo militar y siguió su camino

-Se ve que la quieres mucho- Pip se burlo

-No se si es amor, pero me preocupo mucho por ella, aun así, mantente alejado de ella o te convertiré en un asqueroso ghoul-Lo amenazo Alucard

-Ok ya entendí, hablando de ghouls, aquí vienen de nuevo-Dijo Pip señalando una horda de ghouls que se dirigían hacia ellos

-Estos déjenmelos a mi-Walter formo una red de hilo en sus manos y la lanzo a los ghouls en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca

**Mientras tanto con Sir Integra y Seras Victoria**

-Victoria, rápido, creo que acabo de encontrar la base- Le grito Integra

-¿Por qué lo dice?, oh ya veo-Victoria se quedo admirando la enorme construcción que tenía un símbolo nazi

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, entremos- Ambas entraron mientras intentaban maniobrar para no ser descubiertas y transformadas en alimento para vampiros, al final lograron su objetivo, que era llegar al salón principal, donde el Mayor Montana estaba dando su discurso sobre la guerra

-Ah, veo que han llegado- El Mayor dirigió su atención a Sir Integra y Victoria- Traiganlas frente a mi- Un grupo de soldados se fue sobre ambas mujeres logrando llevarlas frente al Mayor. Ambas cayeron arrodilladas ante el

-Bien bien, veo que consiguieron llegar a mi base, pero, eso no es lo importante, importa que veas cual es mi plan y como se está logrando llevar a cabo, veras, tu simple ejercito de 3 hombres y unos simples soldados lleva ventaja gracias a que estoy mandando a mis vampiros más débiles, pero, ve-El Mayor presiono un botón que hizo que en la pantalla se apreciara la imagen de Alucard, Pip y Walter, lucían un poco cansados pero aun seguían dando lo mejor- Ahora que ya están cansados, tendré que mandar mas, ah pero solo tienen una especifica misión-

-Loco, ahora mismo díganos el maldito plan-Le hablo bruscamente Victoria

-Veras, pequeña vampira, mi plan es capturar a Walter y a tu noviecito Alucard, por si no lo sabían, mi sujeto de dónde sacaba la sangre acaba de morir y necesito uno nuevo, ah pero mi plan no acaba ahí, me acaba de llegar información de otro sujeto que proviene de una familia muy poderosa, es un tal Iori Yagami, me llego recién la información sobre él, es algo complejo mi plan pero sé que lograra funcionar-El Mayor comenzó a reir como loco y con otro botón apareció la información de Iori junto con la foto

-Desgraciado, es solo un niño de 14 años, además, no puedes ir hasta Mexico por el-Le dijo muy confiada Integra

-Te equivocas, la teniente Rip está en camino para allá-Le respondió el Mayor- Además, mira lo que le pasa a tu sirviente Integra-

**De vuelta con el trio mata freaks**

-Son demasiados-Grito Pip

-Aun podemos hacerlo, se que… podemos-Alucard cayó al piso, al parecer le habían disparado una especie de dardo

-Demonios, nos mataron nuestra arma…principal-Tambien Pip cayo al piso

-Debo informar a Sir Integra- Walter se movio lo mas rápido que pudo logrando escapar, termino con el resto de los vampiros excepto con los que rodeaban a Pip y Alucard, se dio cuenta de que los vampiros se llevaron cargando a Alucard, pero a Pip lo dejaron en el piso

**Y mientras en la base Millenium**

-Observa bien, ahora mismo están transportando a Alucard directo hacia aquí-El Mayor puso su sonrisa de satisfacción

-¡MASTER NOOOO!-Victoria estaba fuera de sí y a punto de comenzar a llorar

-¡Eres un maldito loco!-Le grito Integra

-Si, estoy loco, pero mis planes funcionan siempre- Le respondió el Mayor tomando de la barbilla a Integra- Ahora es tiempo de que ustedes dos se vayan- Hizo que a ambas las hicieran respirar un gas que las durmió.

**Al dia siguiente se encontraban justo donde había quedado todo el desastre**

-Sir Integra, ¿se encuentra bien?- Ambas se estaban recuperando de la droga que les habían suministrado

-Diablos, se llevaron a Alucard-Integra estaba muy molesta

-Pip, ¿Qué carajos estabas haciendo cuando se llevaron a Alucard? ¡DIMELO!-Victoria estaba a punto de matar al capitán Bernadotte

-A mi también me inyectaron algo que hizo que me durmiera, Walter, ¿Dónde estas?-Grito Pip

-Por aquí, intentaron llevarme pero logre escapar-Walter apareció de entre las sombras

-Victoria, tranquilízate, tenemos que encontrar a Alucard, pero por ahora, debemos ir a la mansión, ahí arreglaremos una especie de plan- Le dijo Integra- En cuanto al niño que planean secuestrar, solo podemos detenerlos destruyendo la base de Millenium y a sus principales soldados-

**Bien aquí termina este primer capitulo, si algo corto, pero bueno, estas son las chispas de la inspiración :D. Besos.**


	2. La captura de Iori

**Capitulo 2- La captura de Iori**

Ya muy rápido subo este capítulo, el segundo lalalalala, disfrútenlo, puesto que se acercan los exámenes finales y estare bastante ocupada.

**Una tarde tranquila en la cancha de basquetball que se localizaba en el pequeño pueblo, o ciudad, ah como quieran llamarla, un grupo de chicos, ejem, para mas especifico los chicos eran Yashiro, K9999, K', Kyo, Shingo, Terry, Andy, Máxima, Chris, Ralf, Clark y Iori, divididos en equipos de 6**

-No manchen, apestamos re feo- Dijo Ralf

-Pues, ni modo que tengamos olor a rosas, llevamos 2 horas jugando- Le dijo K'

-No no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que apestamos en este jodido juego-

-Pues como no vamos a perder, esos mensos tienen a Iori de su lado y nosotros tenemos al idiota de Kyo- Dijo Andy

-Por eso era mejor jugar futbol, pero nooo, a tu carnal se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar básquet sabiendo que este país es el país del futbol- Le reclamo Yashiro

-Pero ya ves, mi hermano y yo somos de grigolandia, y lo peor es de que las chicas nos están viendo- Dijo Andy señalando a Mai y a Leona que estaban sentadas en las bancas

-Dime Mai, ¿Por qué estamos aquí si podríamos estar jugando ahora mismo con ellos, y mas tu apoyando a Andy, les hace mucha falta- Le dijo Leona

-Ya sabes que no se me da el jugar eso, se me da más de animadora, Y UNO Y DOS Y TRES ¿Quién VA A GANAR? ANDY ANDY WOOOO- Mai comenzó a bailar al ritmo de la porra, lo cual ocasiono que Leona solo pusiera la típica gotita que sale en los animes

-Ahora vengo, voy a ver si me dejan jugar- Leona se bajo de las bancas y se dirigió a las canchas- Hey chicos ¿me dejarían jugar?-

-Jajajaja, si tu, ya mero que vamos a dejar que una mujer juegue- K9999 comenzó a reírse

-Oye tu idiota, párale, te dejaremos jugar, pero te irás al equipo de Ralf y todos esos- Le dijo Iori

-¿Qué Iori, temes que tu novia te quite el titulo de estrella del equipo?- Le pregunto burlonamente Máxima

-Bah, simplemente quiero ver que tan hábil es contra mi- Dijo Iori con el orgullo en alto

-Si es eso, que comience el juego- Leona comenzó a jugar hábilmente contra todo el equipo de Iori, hasta que les fue anotando canastas simplemente ella sola

-Yey, esa es Leo, arriba, arriba wuuuu- Mai seguía animando como si nada

**Mientras todos estaban muy emocionados con el juego de básquet, un pequeño ejército de apenas 5 hombres comandados por una mujer de extraño cabello bastante largo y vestida con ropa masculina cargando un rifle estaban vigilando de lejos el partido **

**-**Teniente, ¿en que momento atacamos?- Pregunto uno de los soldados

-Esperaremos a que termine el partido, solo eso, pero veamos, ¿Quién de estos niños nos dijo el Mayor que capturáramos?- Pregunto la teniente Rip

-Iori Yagami, pelo rojo y medio darketo nya- Schrodinger apareció de golpe al lado de la teniente

-¡Schrodinger no me asustes así!, se supone que deberías estar con el Mayor- Le recrimino Rip

-Si, pero esta muy ocupado con la reciente captura de Alucard, así que mejor me di una escapada nya- Le respondió Schrodinger- ¿me lees una historia?-

-¿Crees que soy la niñera?- Le pregunto molesta Rip

-No, pero Doc y Hans también están ocupados, así que me aburro- Schrodinger se acostó sobre una de las piedras a esperar la captura del Yagami

**De nuevo, 2 horas después de que estos niños seguían jugando**

-A la burguer, Leona no se cansa para nada- Shingo estaba realmente cansado, Leona ya les iba ganando con el equipo 20-5

-¿Saben que? ME RINDO- Grito Clark en un inusual ataque de enojo

-Eso demuestra, que nosotras las chicas también servimos para el básquet- Dijo Leona

-Uuuuy Iori, tu novia ya te lo está restregando en la cara- Le dijo Chris

-No importa, total, tengo otras cosas mejores que hacer, como salir con ella a escondidas del profe Heidern- Iori finalizo con eso, ya casi era de noche pero aun estaban en la cancha platicando y tomando agua

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, cuando diga ya, nos vamos sobre ellos- Dijo Rip

-¿Qué ya?, bueno, Schrodinger también va a ayudar nya-

-¿Y que se supone que harás niño gato?- Le pregunto a modo de burla uno de los soldados

-Solo mírame- Schrodinger se teletransporto justo atrás de Ralf y Clark dándoles un fuerte golpe, pero como vio que todos los demás se dieron cuenta de su trampa, Rip grito al momento que era hora de atacar

-No ma y estos de donde salieron- Kyo estaba tratando de dar batalla contra los soldados

-Ryu En Bu- Mai le lanzo fuego a los soldados pero se sorprendió al ver que estos no se veían afectados en absoluto por el fuego

-¡ALTO TODOS!-Grito la teniente Rip- Miren niñitos, podemos saltarnos la parte de los golpes y la pelea si acceden a una petición-

-¿Exactamente cuál es esa petición?- Pregunto serio Terry

-Oh solamente queremos que nos den a Iori Yagami- Les respondió Rip con una sonrisa, su rostro era casi imperceptible debido a que estaba ya oscuro, todos se quedaron bastante sorprendidos por la petición de la extraña mujer

-¿Qué demonios quieres con Iori?- Pregunto molesta Leona

-Cosas privadas niñita, así que ¿Qué dicen?-

-Yo digo, ¡QUE ME TENDRAN EN CUANTO ME MUERA!-Iori se lanzo al ataque sobre todos los soldados, pero todos los demás fueron a la ayuda, excepto Ralf y Clark que se habían desmayado por el golpe de Schrodinger, pero esa fue una muy mala idea, los soldados, Rip y Schrodinger lograron acorralar a Iori y le inyectaron un suero que hizo que se durmiera

-Lo tenemos- Grito Rip, al momento un helicóptero se hizo presente y se llevo a los atacantes de los chicos, los demás solo se quedaron atónitos viendo como se llevaban a su compañero

-IORI-Grito de la desesperación Leona, la cual intento dar un salto bastante alto para hacer que el helicóptero se descontrolara, lo logro, pero algo le esperaba

-Ah no niñita, no podrás tener de vuelta a tu amiguito- Rip tomo su pistola y dio directamente en el brazo de Leona, haciendo que esta cayera sobre sus amigos

-Leona, ¿estás bien?, estas, estas sangrando- Shingo se acerco para socorrer a su amiga

-Ah, eso es lo de menos, Iori-Leona no podía hablar del dolor

-Rápido hay que llevarla con el profe Heidern- Grito K'

-¿Y quién se lleva a Ralf y a Clark?- Pregunto Andy

-No importa, me los llevo- Máxima se los llevo cargando y todos juntos se fueron a casa de Leona

**Mientras ya en casa de Leona**

- ¿Leona eres tú?- Pregunto Heidern, el padre adoptivo de Leona al escuchar que tocaron con insistencia la puerta

-Profe Heidern abranos rápido es una emergencia- Grito Mai

-Muchachos ¿Qué hacen aquí a estas horas?- Heidern les abrió la puerta

-No hay tiempo, su hija recibió un balazo- Yashiro entro cargando a Leona, la cual seguía despierta pero con bastante sangre en la ropa

-Leona, EXPLIQUENME QUE DEMONIOS OCURRIO- Grito Heidern fuera de sus casillas

-Pa, papá, se llevaron a Iori y quise salvarlo- Leona intento hablar pero fue callada por Heidern que se la llevo al hospital de la base donde trabajaba como general además de maestro, además hizo que a Ralf y a Clark les dieran cuidados para que pudieran despertar del golpe

- Profe, ¿se pondrá bien Leona?- Pregunto Mai

-General, vine en cuanto mi hermano me aviso- Whip se presento sorpresivamente- Si diganos, ¿mi amiga estará bien?-

-Se repondrá, solo deben sacarle la bala y limpiarle la herida- Heidern mostraba mucha preocupación en su rostro, al igual que todos sus amigos, que se quedaron esperando noticias-Chicos, creo que deberían ir a casa, mañana deben ir a clases, y les sugiero que avisen a los demás amigos de Leona-

-Si profesor, creo que es lo mejor, vámonos banda- Dijo K9999, todos salieron del hospital y se fueron camino a sus casas donde dieron aviso de lo que había ocurrido, obviamente sus padres se alteraron, pero ellos juraron que no había pasado algo peor que la captura de Iori y la herida de Leona. Heidern dio aviso a la casa de los Yagami, los cuales se alteraron aun más por lo sucedido con su hijo

**Waaaa aquí termina el segundo, si, más largo que le anterior, pero, bueno, la diosa de la inspiración me estuvo fregando que escribiera, no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo wuuuuu. Besos**


	3. Avisemos a todos

**Capitulo 3- Avisemos a todos. Planes en Millenium**

Qué onda, bueno, los que estén leyendo esto, porque la verdad ando esperando reviews jaja, disfruten en lo que ando libre lalalala. Antes de todo, quiero que sepan que los personajes de KOF que aparecerán aquí son los que tienen mucho protagonismo en mi fic de los de KOF en la escuela, pero si no lo han leído aquí les dejo la lista:

-K' Dash y Whip -Shermie

-Shingo Yabuki -Kyo Kusanagi

-Mai Shiranui y Hokutomaru -Mature

-Andy Bogard yTerry Bogard -Vice

-Leona Heidern y Clara Heidern -Yuki Kushinada

-Angel -K9999

-Yashiro Nanakase -"Blue" Mary Ryan

-Ralf Jones -Kula Diamond y Diana

-Natsumi Yagami (mi OC) -Chris

-Bien, organización Millenium, hemos logrado nuestro objetivo, hemos capturado al gran vampiro Alucard-El Mayor de nuevo inicio una junta en el salón principal, donde todos los vampiros y algunos integrantes de las fuerzas Werewolf aclamaban lo que dijo el líder de Millenium- Pero, no solo eso, tenemos también en nuestro poder al mayordomo de la familia Hellsing, Walter C. Dornenz- Luke y Jan Valentine, que se supone eran los encargados de capturar a Walter y Alucard se quedaron callados- Luke, Jan ¿Dónde está Walter?-

-La verdad, creo que le dimos a otro objetivo, pero ya no teníamos más dardos para buscar y darle al anciano- Le respondió Jan

-Entonces, ¿a quien demonios le dieron?-Pregunto el Mayor algo molesto por la tontería de los hermanos Valentine

-Accidentalmente le dimos al sujeto que siempre lleva un parche- Respondió Luke algo nervioso

-No, no se asusten, esta vez no me enojare, por lo menos logramos conseguir al principal que es Alucard, el cual, ahora mismo está en donde teníamos a nuestro anterior sujeto de pruebas, con esto doy por terminada la sesión- Todos los integrantes se fueron a sus respectivos lugares, pero el Mayor acompañado del Doc y del Capitán Hans se dirigieron al lugar donde tenían secuestrado a Alucard

-Mayor, ¿está seguro de que Alucard no se escapara de donde lo tenemos?- Le pregunto Hans, quien sorpresivamente se atrevió a hablar después de ser conocido por ser bastante silencioso

-El Doc se encargo de diseñar esa prisión, es casi igual a la que tenia nuestra anterior vampira, solo que esta está bien reforzada, hay que recordar que Alucard tiene muchos poderes y si no tuviéramos esa prisión de máxima seguridad el fácilmente podría escaparse de nuestras manos- El Mayor abrió oprimiendo una clave para abrir la prisión donde se encontraba Alucard, era totalmente oscura y metalizada, parecía normal, pero Alucard estaba atado hasta los dientes

-Bien, bien, entonces, logramos atraparte Alucard- Dijo burlonamente el Mayor

-Si claro, no me tendrán aquí mucho tiempo, así que, de una vez me voy despidiendo, ah qué demonios- Alucard intento teletransportarse, pero cada que lo hacía, le venían extraños dolores en el cuerpo

-Si, eso será imposible, veras, esta prisión tiene tanto ciencia como cosas relacionadas con el ocultismo, así que, este lugar es especial para que no puedas usar ninguno de tus poderes, ni tu fuerza, lectura de mentes, absolutamente nada- Le respondió el Doc

-No me digas, necesitas mi sangre para seguir fabricando a esos asquerosos vampiros, típico de ti- Le respondió Alucard- Créeme, la chica policía o Sir Integra vendrán inmediatamente y arruinaran tus planes-

-Si claro, y más porque ahora hemos camuflajeado bastante bien la base de Millenium, absolutamente nadie lograra encontrarte, te dejamos vampiro, iremos a ver si nuestro segundo sujeto de pruebas ha llegado- El Mayor estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Alucard lo interrogo por ultima vez

-¿Segundo sujeto, no tienes suficiente conmigo?-

-Oh ya verás Alucard, pronto lo veras- Los 3 hombres salieron de la habitación dejando a Alucard solo

-Estoy solo, qué más da, me recuerda a como me tenia Arthur Hellsing en la mansión, solo espero que, Sir Integra y Seras Victoria estén bien, un momento ¿desde cuándo la llamo bien por su nombre?- Alucard estaba confundido últimamente debido a como era su comportamiento cerca de Victoria o aunque sea pensando en ella, decidió dormir un poco, puesto que sabía que por el momento no podría salir de esa prisión

**Mientras en otra parte del mundo, más exactos México, era la hora del receso en la escuela SouthTown, pero el grupo de amigos segundo de secundaria y algunos de tercero se encontraban reunidos en la dirección, junto con el director Rugal Bernstein y los padres de Iori**

- Y eso es lo que paso- Término de contar Kyo

-¿Cómo podemos creerle a este niño, es un Kusanagi- Replico el padre de Iori

-Señor, aunque se bien que Iori está destinado a matarme, lo considero no mucho mi amigo, pero si mi compañero, y digo bien esto porque estuve presente, la mayoría de nosotros estuvimos presentes- Reclamo Kyo

-Y decimos la mayoría porque algunos de los que están aquí simplemente fueron avisados, pero también quieren contribuir al rescate de Iori- Dijo Mai

-Entonces si ese es el caso, llévenos ahora mismo donde ocurrió todo eso, no importa, no les pondremos falta por hoy- Todos los chicos que partieron al lugar donde habían sido atacados, al llegar encontraron algo que parecía ser una pista

-¿Qué es esto?- Mary levanto el pequeño símbolo que había recogido, tenía un símbolo nazi y decía Millenium- Chicos ¿esto se lo encontraron ustedes ese día?-

-Ummm, Millenium, no, seguramente Leona logro que esto cayera al piso cuando se lanzo al helicóptero- K' lo analizo un momento- Director, ¿usted sabe que significara esto?- K' le dio el símbolo al director

-Me lo temía, puede que si sea lo que pienso, pero a la vez puedo estar equivocado- Dijo Rugal- Como ustedes saben, soy europeo, y estuve en la segunda guerra mundial, eso seguramente no lo saben, pero yo trabaje en una organización llamada como esta, Millenium, era parte del Reich que Hitler tenía planeado, así que, recuerdo muy bien este símbolo-

-Entonces, ¿cree que una organización nazi que existe desde esos tiempos tiene capturado a Iori?, demonios director, de cual se fumo- Le pregunto K9999

-No es broma, puede que sea eso, esa organización se creía desaparecida, pero, corrieron rumores de que se habían restablecido en Inglaterra, así que, se me acaba de ocurrir un plan- Regresaron a la escuela donde Rugal se puso a buscar en internet como contactarse con una organización enemiga de Millenium- Verán, me di cuenta que esto estaba contribuyendo a que sea un loco, algo que no quería muy bien, pero, decidí traicionarlos y me hice aliado de la organización Hellsing, así que intentare contactar a la jefa que está actualmente- Rugal abrió una videollamada donde apareció una mujer de pelo rubio casi blanco, ojos azules, algo oscura de piel, lentes y ropas masculinas- Sir Integra, me alegra que lograra contactarse conmigo-

-Dime Rugal, ¿esta vez que necesitas?- Respondió Integra

-Tengo sospechas sobre Millenium, escuche que hace poco se desencadeno una guerra en tu país, y relacionado a eso, unos alumnos de mi colegio me contaron que agentes de Millenium raptaron a Iori Yagami- Ese nombre le vino a la mente a Integra como si le hubiesen dado un golpe

-El Mayor, actual líder de Millenium, menciono a ese muchacho, dice que lo quiere para unos planes bastante descarados, además también rapto a mi agente Alucard-

-Bueno, debido a que te arrebataron a ese vampiro, y a mí a uno de mis mejores alumnos, nos conviene hacer un trato, te mandare a mis mejores luchadores para que rescaten a Alucard y a Iori-

-¿Y qué quieres a cambio?- Le pregunto Integra

-Nada en especial, solamente los padres del muchacho lo desean de vuelta, pero te juro que en 2 días tendrás ahí a mis mejores agentes, por el momento debo despedirme- Rugal cerró la sesión y se puso a charlar con los chicos

-Entonces ¿a que agentes se refiere director?- Pregunto Diana

-Obvio a ustedes enanos- Le respondió Rugal

-¿No cree que somos un poco chicos como para eso?- Le pregunto Yashiro

-Si lo se, pero en primera, ustedes tienen poderes bastante fuertes y en segunda, son los que se la pasan acompañando a Iori en todo lo que hace, y si no lo hacen, les juro que los repruebo todo el año y no pasan a tercero- Rugal se puso más amenazante

-Oh demonios, ¿entonces cuando nos vamos?- Le pregunto Angel

-Se van a ir mañana mismo, escuchen por hoy se podrán ir temprano a sus casas, no dirán absolutamente nada de esto, mas bien digan que por ser buenos alumnos los llevaremos de viaje a algún país- Les dijo Rugal

-No creo que los jefes de Kyo se la vayan a creer- Dijo Shermie

-Cierto, Kyo, tu diles que es un curso de regularización-

-Está bien, pero ¿si contara nuestra asistencia o no?- Pregunto Kyo

-Sí, no pasara nada, no creo que se tarden más de 2 semanas- Respondió Rugal

-Entonces, ¿nosotros no podemos ir director?- Pregunto la madre de Iori

-Desafortunadamente ustedes se pondrían demasiado preocupantes en ese viaje, así que es mejor que estos chicos vayan-

-Mi onii-chan esta perdido en algún lugar de Londres, entonces yo quiero ir por el- Respondió Natsumi (PD. Es mi OC de KOF, ya que como todos sabemos, Iori no tiene familia)

-No no puedes ir Natsumi, aun no sabes dominar bien tus poderes- Le respondió su padre

-Si es eso ¡VAMONOS BOLA DE NENAS!-Grito K9999 y todos salieron corriendo de la dirección directo a sus casas

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Leona, quien ya estaba mas recuperada de la herida estaba teniendo una fuerte discusión con el general Heidern**

-Padre enserio necesito ir con mis amigos a ver si hay noticias de Iori- Le replico Leona

-No no puedes ir, aun estas mal herida- Le respondió Heidern

-Pero, es mi mejor amigo, quien dice y está sufriendo en este momento- Dijo Leona con algo de lágrimas

-Escucha puede que ya hayan mandado un ejército especial para ir a rescatar a tu amigo, y un no es un no, tienes que estar en completo reposo, mira, tengo que ir a tu escuela a arreglar unos asuntos, lo que significa que me tardare- Heidern salió de la habitación de su hija y se marcho a la escuela

-Entonces, ¿un ejército no?, si claro, nadie mejor que yo para recuperar a Iori- Leona se levanto y empaco un poco de ropa, después fue al piso de abajo y tomo algo de provisiones, tenía planeado escapar para preguntar a alguno de sus amigos si sabían algo, y de paso buscar la manera de escapar, se dirigió a casa de Kyo

**Mientras en casa de Kyo, que estaba empacando sus cosas**

-Kyo, te busca tu amiga Leona- Le grito Shizuka Kusanagi

-Voy, pero, Leona se supone que tiene una herida- Kyo bajo y recibió a Leona en la sala

-Kyo, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de Iori, planeo ir a rescatarlo- Leona escucho atentamente todo lo que Kyo le conto- Entonces, ustedes son el "poderoso ejército" que el director va a mandar a Inglaterra-

-Sí, pero no creo que te incluyan por el balazo que te dieron, aunque sea a Ralf y a Clark los metieron en esto porque ya están bien del golpe que recibieron de ese niño gato-

-Por eso, planeo mejor irme con ustedes a escondidas en el avión con ustedes- Dijo Leona

-Significa, que buscas rescatar a Yagami aunque sabes que entre ustedes no hay nada, vaya, eso es nuevo de ti- Le dijo Kyo con una sonrisa burlona

-Si, si cállate, ahora, necesito quedarme aquí hasta que sea el dia en que nos vayamos- Leona subió las escaleras hasta entrar al cuarto de Kyo, quien se quedo con cara de "uh"

-Si pásate estás en tu casa- Dijo Kyo en voz baja

**Ya era hora de que los chicos partieran a Inglaterra a rescatar a su amigo Iori, tenían que hacerlo, después de todo, aunque Iori no fuese la mejor persona, era muy buen amigo a su manera de ser. Leona iba escondida en una de las maletas de Kyo, después de todo ella era bastante flexible**

-General Heidern, que nadie de los padres de familia se enteren de esto, solo los muchachos de los demás salones lo saben- Dijo Rugal

-Si de eso no se preocupe- Heidern solamente vio el avión partir sin sospechar que su hija estaba ahí

**Al fin lo termine, se me hizo una eternidad haha, pero si lo están leyendo, disfrútenlo :D.**


	4. Bienvenido a Millenium

**Capitulo 4- Bienvenido a Millenium. Avisos a los Hellsing**

Hola a los que lean esta mensada, si ya se han de ser muy pocos, pero aun asi quiero seguir escribiendo, disfrútenlo de parte de Pato-chan.

**Seras Victoria se encontraba entrenando con su Halconnen en la sala de entrenamiento, no dejaba de pensar en esos momentos como estaría su maestro, si bien o mal, intentando escapar, estaba realmente preocupada por él. Sir Integra estuvo muy ocupada arreglando la mansión para la llegada del ejercito que le prometieron, pero a la vez se preocupaba por el que considero un segundo padre junto a Walter, Alucard, estaba planeando que tipo de estrategia usar para traerlo de vuelta, así que, decidió dejar de ocultar lo que tenía preparado para sus agentes, la sorpresa de que pronto lo recuperarían, convoco a su oficina a Walter, Victoria y al capitán Bernadotte.**

-Escuchen, se que ustedes tres se encuentran preocupados por Alucard, se les nota en la cara, eso me orilla a decirles algo que no tenía planeado avisar hoy, como saben, junto con Alucard, secuestraron a un chico de 14 años, así que, tengo contactos en el lugar donde está el chico- Integra hizo una ligera pausa, se acomodo los lentes- Nos mandaran a unos agentes especializados para recuperar tanto a ese niño como a Alucard-

-¿Lo dice enserio?- Victoria se mostraba más que feliz

-Pero, ¿enserio cree que no podemos nosotros solos?- Pregunto Pip

-La verdad por lo que paso en la invasión a Inglaterra, siento que esta vez, no se, intentaran capturar a Seras o a alguno de nosotros, así que la respuesta es no capitán Bernadotte- Respondió Integra

-Díganos sir Integra, ¿exactamente cuando llegaran esos agentes para ir a recibirlos y traerlos a la mansión?, digo porque hasta para mi es desconocido-Pregunto Walter

-Llegaran exactamente mañana, eso espero, verán, ellos vienen desde Mexico- Eso que dijo Sir Integra ocasiono que sus 3 compañeros se los imaginaran con bigote y traje revolucionario- Por el momento pueden seguir con sus actividades, tengo que arreglar todavía las habitaciones donde estarán hospedados-

-Que genial, podremos recuperar a mi maestro pronto- Victoria solamente pensaba en lo feliz que estaría cuando lo recuperara

-Señorita Victoria, ¿le podemos hacer una pregunta?- Le pregunto Walter

-¿Te gusta Alucard no es así?-Pip hizo un tono de burla en la pregunta, aunque todos sabemos que por dentro estaba ardiendo de la rabia

-¿Cómo creen?, mi maestro es solo eso- Victoria se comenzó a poner ligeramente roja al ver que la habían descubierto

-Entonces ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?- Pregunto Pip, a lo cual Victoria le respondió con un golpe bastante fuerte que lo estrello contra la pared- Ya entendí, es un no-

**Pero, en alguna parte de la base de Millenium, más bien en su zepellin, la teniente Rip al fin había llegado con nuestro protagonista Iori**

-Hail Mayor- Rip saludo al Mayor

-Bien teniente, ¿trajo al chico Yagami?- Pregunto el Mayor

-Debe estar dormido aun, así que no hay problema para que lo lleven a donde esta Alucard- Rip cargo a Iori que aun seguía sedado y atado de pies a cabeza

-Ven, llevémoslo junto con Alucard- Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo a la prisión donde tenían a Alucard, al igual que como lo hicieron con el anterior, lo amarraron para que no escapara, pero cuando finalizaron, Iori comenzó a despertar

-¿Dónde demonios estoy?- Pregunto Iori aun algo dormido- ¿Y quién carajos eres tú?-

-Eres bastante grosero para tener solo 14 años- Le dijo el Mayor- Estas en Inglaterra en la base de Millenium y soy el líder de dicha organización-

-¿INGLATERRA, COMO?, NO PUEDE SER-Iori estaba sorprendido de que lo hubiesen llevado tan lejos- Ahora mismo, maldito gordo, me regresas a Mexico o…-Iori fue interrumpido por la risa del Mayor

-Si claro, te dejaremos ir, cuando ya no te necesitemos- El Mayor iba saliendo cuando escucho de nuevo a Iori

-¿Dime para que me quieres aquí?- Pregunto amenazante Iori

-Te lo diré en cuanto tu compañero de celda se despierte- Con esto salió de la celda dejando a Iori solo con Alucard

-Bah que mas da usare mis llamas y me librare de esto- Iori intento prender sus flamas pero era imposible, siguió intentando hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz

-Deja de intentarlo niño, esta celda cancela nuestros poderes- Alucard en realidad se estuvo fingiendo dormido todo lo que duro la charla del Mayor con Iori

-Un momento ¿Quién eres tú?- Iori estaba extrañado al ver a su compañero

-Tengo muchos nombres, pero simplemente llámame Alucard- Su rostro era totalmente perceptible, puesto que no llevaba puesto ni el sombrero ni los lentes

-Claro, Alucard, ¿y porque estamos aquí?- Pregunto Iori

-Solo se porque yo estoy aquí, quieren mi sangre para hacer vampiros artificiales- Alucard dejo sorprendido a Iori

-Aja, vampiros, me pregunto si esto no será un sueño, porque la verdad creo imposible la existencia de los vampiros- Respondió Iori

-Como no crees en algo, pequeño humano, si estás hablando con uno en este momento- Le respondió Alucard sonriendo

-O.O, ¿Deveras eres vampiro?, si es eso porque no te transformas en murciélago y sales de aquí-

-Ya te dije, esta celda bloquea nuestros poderes, he estado aquí desde hace varios días, creo que me divertiré mucho contigo, cría de humano-

-AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito Iori desesperado por varias cosas, por estar en Inglaterra, por haber sido secuestrado y por estar al lado de un vampiro

**Pero, no todo es tan malo, después de todos los amigos de Iori iban echando su buena fiesta en el avión**

-Kyo, estas algo raro ¿estás bien?, digo porque no vienes haciendo tus tonterías características- Le pregunto Yuki a su novio

-Yuki, la neta no estoy para nada bien, LEONA ESTA AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS-Grito Kyo, lo cual provoco que todos detuvieran su relajo

-No manches Kyo, si ella está en México por el balazo que le dieron- Le dijo Mai

-Lo mismo digo aunque yo no vi nada- Respondió Kula

-Enserio, me dijo que quería rescatar a Iori y se vino de colada, está en mi maleta- Kyo ya no pudo guardar el secreto

-Hola chicos ¿me hablaban?-Leona apareció de la nada, se veía como si nada le hubiera pasado, salvo la venda que traía en el brazo donde recibió la bala

-Pinche Leona ¿Cómo te saliste?- Le pregunto Kyo

-Facil, no cerraste bien la maleta- Leona se sentó al lado de Whip

-Oigan, como que ya me aburrí- Dijo Shermie

-Solo nos faltan unas 2 horas para llegar, miren, le saque unas fotos a Rugal de la tal mansión Hellsing- Ralf saco las fotos y se las mostro a todos

-Ah caray, esta chida la esa mansión- Dijo Terry

-Nah no es gran cosa, esta mas chida mi casa- Dijo K9999

-Si claro, la tuya es namas de un piso- Le dijo K'

-Bueno ya ya, el caso es que vamos a salvar a Iori, eso es todo- Dijo Clark, pero todos se volvieron a quedar callados al escuchar unos ruidos en el baño del avión

-Espera, Kyo ¿te trajiste solo a Leona en la maleta verdad?- Le pregunto Whip

-Pues, si, no me traje a nadie más- Dijo Kyo, todos se volvieron a callar cuando escucharon varias voces

-Esa es la voz de Hokutomaru- Mai abrió el baño y encontraron que Hokutomaru, Natsumi y Clara se habían colado también al avión

-Clara, Papá nos va a matar si descubre que te viniste- Le dijo Leona

-Bah, me vine por que si, estamos aburridos y queremos algo de acción- Le respondió Clara

-Si, además quiero de vuelta a mi Onii-chan- Dijo Natsumi

-Perfecto, además de ir a pelear contra no se que cosa, ahora somos niñeras- Dijo Diana

-Ah me voy a dormir, no hay nada que hacer aquí- K' se puso sus lentes y se quedo dormido, así se fueron todo el camino, además estuvieron ensayando como presentarse con la tal Integra como ellos le dicen

**Wuf wuf, aquí termina el capi, si hasta aquí jaja, si lo leen sigan leyendo, nos vemos en otro fic.**


	5. Welcome to Hellsing

**Capitulo 5- Welcome to Hellsing**

**El día de hoy era el gran recibimiento a los muchachos de KOF, todos los soldados (al menos los que quedaron) y los integrantes principales de Hellsing estaban muy entusiasmados de conocer al equipo que les habían mandado, habían colocado un cartel en la entrada a toda la mansión, los soldados estaban bien formados y todo, pero no tenían ni la menor sospecha de que ese equipo…bueno, adivinen lo que pasara**

-Llegaran en cualquier momento- Walter miro su reloj de bolsillo, el se había encargado también de ver los últimos detalles de la llegada de los agentes

-¿Seguro Walter?, tengo la sensación de que se están retrasando-Dijo Integra con cierto tono de seriedad en la voz

-Espero que vengan chicas lindas en ese equipo, ya que cierta vampira no me hace caso- Dijo Pip a modo de reproche

-Ni una palabra tuya hará que cambie de opinión sobre ti- Dijo algo molesta Victoria, se lamento no tener su Halconnen con ella en ese momento para darle un buen tiro al capitán Bernadotte- Pero espero que rápido encuentras a la chica linda que dices-

-Veras que la encontrare ahí, ya lo veras- Pip estaba seguro de sus palabras, el camión se estaba retrasando un poco

**Mientras en el lugar donde se encontraban los chicos de KOF**

-Inglaterra, tu rey ya llego- K9999 al pisar tierra inglesa se sintió como de la realeza

-Sigue soñando- Le dijo Kula

-Corran, se nos hizo tarde, en este momento se supone que debemos estar en el camión- Diana hizo que todos se subieran así estuvieran haciendo cualquier idiotez en ese momento

-Espero que no esté muy lejos, los paseos largos me aburren- Dijo K'

-Vamos K', no seas apático, al fin salimos del país- Máxima trato que K' levantara los ánimos, pero al parecer no lo iba a lograr

-Creo que a Billy le hubiera encantado venir- Dijo Mary

-¿Por?- Le pregunto Shingo

-Pss que yo sepa, el es de aquí- Dijo Mary

-Ese cuate que, además, dice que Iori le cae re mal- Dijo Chris

-Sí, entonces, ya saben, cuando lleguemos nada de groserías enfrente de ellos- Dijo Andy

-Si si si, como digas, esto esta genial, Inglaterra, creí que nunca saldría de México en mi vida- Kyo estaba demasiado emocionado como para respirar

-Cálmate, no andamos de vacaciones, vinimos a rescatar exclusivamente a Iori- Dijo Leona, pasando unos minutos llegaron a la mansión, sorprendidos de verla en persona

**Con Integra y los demás**

-No se retrasaron tanto, bien, ya saben, nada de boberías, esta gente debe ser igual o más profesional incluso que nosotros- Integra solo esperaba desde la entrada de la mansión junto con los demás, dejaron entrar al camión, y quedaron tan solo unos 6 metros distanciados más o menos

-Que genial, llegaron, vamos bajen nenas- Dijo el capitán Bernadotte con una enorme sonrisa, pero su sonrisa cambio a una cara de desanimo cuando vio que la primera en bajar fue una chica de unos 13 o 12 años más o menos de cabello azul celeste y algo desproporcionada, de ahí siguieron algunos chicos y chicas que se veían de la misma edad que ella

-Sí que son unas nenas- Bromeo Victoria

-Walter, ¿se supone que estos son nuestros agentes especiales?- Pregunto Integra tratando de no entrar en pánico al ver a un montón de niños que daban peor impresión teniendo puestas ropas comunes y corrientes

-No mencionaron las edades y no mandaron fotografías- Walter también se puso nervioso

-Sir Integra, ¿cree que enserio trayendo a unos niñitos vamos a salvar a mi maestro?- Victoria también se extraño por la fuerte impresión que dejaron los chicos de KOF

-Buenas tardes, somos los agentes que el director Rugal Bernstein mando a ayudarlos- Diana intento parecer educada, debido a que era la mayor del grupo

-Entonces, sean bienvenidos a Hellsing, Rugal no me menciono que eran menores de edad, calculo que tienen 16 años en adelante- Dijo Sir Integra

-De hecho señora, la mayoría de nosotros no pasamos de los 13 o 14 años-Kyo interrumpió la plática de Integra y Diana- A propósito, Kyo Kusanagi para servirle-

-Pues, parecen mayores- Integra intento poner su mejor cara, mientras atrás de ella los demás estaban muy nerviosos- Como dije, sean bienvenidos a la organización Hellsing, pasen, primero les presentare al equipo, el es el mayordomo Walter, la señorita Seras Victoria y el líder de Wild Geese, el capitán Pip Bernadotte- Todos se saludaron, lo más formal que llegaron por parte de los nuevos integrantes de Hellsing e ingresaron en la mansión, se sentaron en la sala

-Esta mansión es bastante grande, vera, nos informaron muy poco acerca de lo que teníamos que hacer, además de rescatar a nuestro amigo Iori Yagami y al, hay olvide a quien más debíamos rescatar- Dijo Clark

-Tambien deberán rescatar a nuestra arma más poderosa, el vampiro Alucard-Dijo Integra, lo que ocasiono una cara de WTF en sus invitados

-¿Vampiro?, eso no existe, ¿o sí?- Pregunto nerviosa Ángel

-Aquí mismo tenemos la prueba de que existe, miss Victoria, de hecho, también es vampira- Le siguió Walter

-Entonces, ¿para qué quieren al otro vampiro si ya tienen a una?- Dijo Shingo

-Ella aun esta bajo entrenamiento de parte de Alucard, por eso lo necesitamos de vuelta- Menciono Integra

-Además de asustar gente ¿a qué se dedica Hellsing?- Pregunto Whip

-Nos dedicamos a eliminar cualquier amenaza sobrenatural que haya en Inglaterra, como vampiros falsos, ghouls etcétera, de hecho, si no lo supieron, hubo un severo enfrentamiento aquí, bajo mucho la población, y es ahí donde perdimos a nuestro vampiro, con la cara que tienen, se nota que no lo supieron- Termino Integra viendo a sus invitados

_-Esto no tiene lógica, vampiros que matan otros vampiros-_Pensó Shermie

-Sir Integra, estamos viviendo en México, por allá no se entera uno de nada- Dijo K'

-Este, olvide que, tenemos exámenes esta semana, y deberíamos estar en nuestra casa, y, y me voy- K9999 dio unos pasos intentando dirigirse a la puerta asustado por escuchar lo que hacen en Hellsing, pero fue detenido por Leona

-Escúchame bien tonto, estamos aquí para salvar a nuestro amigo y cumplir con la organización Hellsing – Leona estaba apretando demasiado fuerte a K9999 tanto que lo hizo cambiar de opinión

-Entonces, ¿se quedan tal y como dicen las ordenes?-Pregunto Integra más seria que nunca

-Sí, nos quedamos-Dijeron todos al unisonó

-Bueno, ahora que ya lo decidimos, les asignare sus habitaciones, vengan, les hablaremos en cuanto la cena este lista, después de todo, ustedes acaban de llegar- Integra y los demás se dirigieron a donde estaban las habitaciones, estaban ubicadas en el mismo lugar de las habitaciones de Alucard y Victoria- Las chicas se hospedaran aquí y los chicos en esta habitación, Capitan Bernadotte, encárguese de pasar lista- Ordeno Integra

-Haber, K' Dash, Mai Shiranui…- El capitán termino de pasar lista, pero se dio cuenta de que sobraban 4 personas- ¿Por qué ellos no están en la lista? - Señalo a Leona, Hokutomaru, Natsumi y Clara

-Capitan, Sir Integra, me llamo Leona Heidern, al principio por una herida de bala que me hizo la extraña mujer que capturo a Iori Yagami me prohibieron venir, pero mi voluntad es más fuerte, creo estar más decidida que mis compañeros de rescatar a Alucard y a Iori Yagami- Leona hablo como le había enseñado Heidern, de un modo ciertamente militarizado-Le pido de la manera más atenta que me permita quedarme aquí, prometo ser la que más de su esfuerzo-

-Me terminaste de convencer niña, te podrás quedar, pero no diremos nada de esto al director Rugal, pero aun tengo dudas sobre ellos 3- Dijo Integra volteando a ver al trió de los mas mocosos

-Nunca se sabe sir Integra, son más jóvenes y pueden servir para entrar en lugares más pequeños a donde probablemente no puedan entrar los grandes- Le susurro Walter

-Buen punto Walter, también se pueden quedar ellos tres, ingresen a las habitaciones, debemos ir a preparar unos asuntos- Integra y los demás Hellsing dejaron solos a los chicos y a las chicas

**Mientras en el dormitorio de las niñas**

-Bravo por el profe Rugal, ahora si estamos en un gran problema, ¿Cómo se les ocurre ponernos a nosotros a pelear contra ese tipo de monstruos?- Dijo Ángel acomodando sus cosas, la habitación era bastante grande y tenía muchas camas y donde acomodar las cosas de cada quien

-Ángel, no te exaltes, mira, somos bastante buenos peleando, eso ya quedo demostrado, así que de que nos preocupamos, pues obvio de nada- Le dijo Mai

-Sí, pero, ¿y si no logramos rescatar a ambos, especialmente a Iori?- Menciono Mature

-Sí, ¿y si no rescatamos a mi onii-chan?- Pregunto más preocupada Natsumi

-Yo digo que si lo lograremos, si nos seguimos quejando, no haremos ni madres, dejen de lloriquear- Dijo Vice en un modo algo amenazante

-Cierto, APOYO A LA LOCA-Grito Clara

-Leo, te veo muy pensativa- Dijo en voz baja Whip a su amiga

-Estoy pensando seriamente en una estrategia no solo para salvarlos, sino de cómo sobreviviremos en este lugar, debo descansar un poco- Leona se recostó en la cama mientras las demás seguían hablando de sus planes en ese lugar

**Pero mientras, en el cuarto de los niños, se estaban discutiendo cosas un poco diferentes a lo que discutían las chicas**

-Orales, este cuarto si está bien fregón- Dijo Ralf

-Mmm no se, como que esta un poco deprimente, bah que importa, lo chido es que somos libres de las mujeres y pura rudeza en este cuarto- Dijo aun más feliz Chris

-Tu ni eres rudo, eres bien nena Chris, te hubieran mandado al otro cuarto- Le dio Yashiro

-Hey, no solo este cuarto es rudo, imagínense, esta misión será como estar en un videojuego, tendremos armas y con ellas mataremos esas cosas- Dijo emocionado Terry, el más adicto a los videojuegos

-No había pensado en eso ¡ESTAMOS EN EL PARAISO!, claro si esta organización no fuera mandada por una mujer, si estaríamos en el paraíso- Termino de decir Kyo

-Haber, estamos para ir a rescatar a Iori y a ese tal Alucard, asi que mejor vamos a comportarnos, por lo que veo, nos esperan unas muy largas semanas aquí- Termino de decir Andy

-Por lo que estamos aquí, podemos desestresarnos- Máxima se sentó en la cama con intención de no hacer nada

**Más tarde fueron llamados para cenar, se les dieron los horarios y lo que harían el resto de los días que estuviesen ahí, por lo que si se veían perturbados, pero emocionados de por fin hacer algo realmente emocionante**


	6. Hora de presentar los poderes

**Capitulo 6- Hora de presentar los poderes**

Que onda banda, bueno, los que lean esto haha, sé que me tarde, pero bueh, aquí está el capitulo 6, no se cuanto vaya a durar pero a lo mejor va a estar demasiado largo. Lean y disfruten. Advertencia, puede que se aburran un poco, aquí solo verán peleas y la demostración de los poderes de los chicos de KOF, en el siguiente capítulo se desarrollara mas la trama.

**Agradecimientos**

**Karly101: Bueno, no pensé que fueras a tomar en cuenta mi recomendación, jaaa ya tenia mucho que no escuchaba o leia esa palabra por aquí :D. Digamos que K9999 tiene el complejo de Kira por los cielos, claro que cumpliré lo q digan los lectores, por eso aquí esta el sexto capitulo, espero que tu igual sigas escribiendo, bye bye ;).**

**Mr. A: Hello, is strange that someone that talks english like t oread my fanfics, a lot of thanks to say that about this crossover, bye bye :D.**

**Un nuevo día comenzó en la mansión Hellsing, otro día sin Alucard ni Iori, pero habían llegado nuevos héroes para regresarlo a su vida normal, aunque, digamos que estos héroes no son muy heroicos que digamos**

-Ay estos tontos ya se tardaron-Dijo Mary, al parecer las mujeres habían activado sus despertadores una hora antes de lo que Integra Hellsing les había marcado, pero mejor veamos lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto de los chicos

-Kusanagi-san, levántese -Shingo por mas que movía y le gritaba a Kyo, este no se movía-Dios no se mueve, ya se murió T_T-

-Nel, mira como lo despierto, ¿Quién me presta una canción de metal?-Grito Terry

-Ten, con tal de que despiertes al idiota y no nos regañe Integra-Máxima le dio su celular a Terry

-¿Y tu desde cuando escuchas metal?-Le pregunto Terry

-Desde que me dejo de gustar Atrévete a Soñar (me paso a mi XD, ahora soy metalera y otaku de corazón)-Máxima se volteo para despertar a K'

-Haber si con esto despierta-Terry puso a todo volumen en el oído de Kyo el Painkiller de Judas Priest

-AH SU MAQUINA EL PAINKILLEEEEEE-Kyo se despertó haciendo headbanding- Ah, ¿Qué hora es?-

-Ya párate flojo de mierda ya hasta se nos hizo tarde-Le dijo Andy

-Ya, me paro, me visto y ya-Kyo se levanto y comenzó a buscar su traje de pelea

-¿Quien nos falta?-Pregunto Clark

-Nos falta K', haber, creo saber cómo despertarlo, ejem, OYE K', KULA ANDA CONMIGO DESDE AYER-Le grito Yashiro

-¡AH NO ESO NO!-Eso hizo que K' se despertara al momento-¿Eh que ya es de día?-

-Sí, y si no te gritan eso ni te despiertas-Le hizo burla Kyo

-Bah, ni que me interesara esa mocosa-K' se paro y también comenzó a vestirse

-¿Quién demonios agarro mi capa?-Pregunto K9999

-Hey, bola de tontos, ya se les hizo tarde-Natsumi se la paso tocando la puerta para que todos salieran, pero en cuanto salieron terminaron aplastándola con la puerta

-Ya, ya estamos-Dijo Kyo

-Tarde pero llegaron, y ahora ¿por dónde vamos?-Pregunto Mai

-Según la dirección del viento, es por allá- Ralf hizo que todo el grupo lo siguiera, pero no se dieron cuenta que estuvieron dando vueltas por la mansión

**Y mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento**

-Están retrasados-Walter saco de nuevo su reloj

-Sí, creo que fue mala idea no haberles dado el mapa, que más da, Victoria, tú conoces muy bien esta mansión, encuéntralos y tráelos aquí-Ordeno Integra

-Si-Victoria salió corriendo, pues sabia como se llegaría a poner su jefa si ellos se tardaban un minuto más, siguió caminando hasta que los encontró-Niños, rápido, Sir Integra se está desesperando, síganme-Todos siguieron a la chica, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que los hombres solamente se le quedaron viendo el trasero por la pequeña falda que traía, a lo cual las mujeres les lanzaron miradas asesinas, al fin llegaron al campo de entrenamiento

-Llegan tarde-Integra les reclamo

-Bueno, de hecho ya estábamos listos pero no pudimos dar con el campo de entrenamiento-Le dijo Ralf

-Como sea, bien, lo que haremos hoy es que cada uno dará una demostración de sus poderes, el capitán Bernadotte ira nombrándolo a cada uno para que pase-Integra saco uno de sus puros, sabía que esa demostración iba a ser larga

-La primera en pasar es, Kula Diamond-

-Claro, en primera, mis poderes son manipular y crear hielo-Despues de decir eso, congelo por completo el campo de entrenamiento, lo que dejo sorprendidos a los Hellsing

-Vaya, bien, pero ahora necesitamos quien lo descongele-Dijo Integra

-Entonces, el siguiente en pasar es Kyo Kusanagi-Dijo Pip

-Tiene suerte, tengo las legendarias flamas Kusanagi bien dominadas-Kyo después de hacer alarde de sus poderes descongelo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el campo, claro, sin quemar algo que no fuera hielo

-Bien hecho, Bernadotte, pasa al siguiente-Ordeno Integra

-La que sigue es Mai Shiranui- Pip desvió su mirada de la lista al ver a Mai, que iba moviendo los atributos como siempre

-Hai, bueno, mi poder principal es el fuego, pero también tengo técnicas para pelear-Mai hizo sus técnicas tradicionales hasta que termino su demostración

-Al menos nos servirán para distraer al enemigo con esos movimientos-Se dijo Integra

-Sigue, emmm ¿K9999?-Pip se confundió al escuchar el nombre del chico de cabello azul y capa roja que paso- Ah te toca pasar a pelear con el Ángel-

-Wiiiii que viva-Ángel comenzó a moverse como animadora

-Verán, soy un humano modificado, como quien dice un arma humana, solo fíjense en eso-K9999 saco su tentáculo y destruyo uno de los arboles, Ángel lo esquivo y aplico varias de sus técnicas al estilo de lucha libre, pero por temor a que ese chico le hiciera más daño de lo permitido a su contrincante

-¿Cómo que un niño puede ser un arma modificada biológicamente?-Se pregunto Walter

-En México puede hacer lo que quiera, total la policía nunca dice nada-Dijo despreocupado Shingo

-Me pregunto porque Millenium no fue a hacer de las suyas por allá entonces-Volvió a decir en voz baja Walter

-Sera muy útil contra los freaks, en especial contra esa tal Zorin-Integra soltó una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras, tenían asegurado el éxito

-La siguiente, ammm Mary Ryan-Dijo Pip

-Necesito un contrincante para mostrar mis habilidades, ¿Qué tal tu cuñadito?-Mary señalo a Andy

-¿Y yo porque?-Andy estaba algo asustado, si algo tenia la novia de su hermano es que era como pelear contra una de las divas de la WWE

-Bueno, tu también necesitas mostrar las habilidades asi, deja de comportarte como nena y ponte a pelear-Mary se lanzo con todas sus técnicas sobre Andy, Andy logro aplicarle varias de sus llaves, pero, como era de esperarse, Mary gano la pelea

-Esto confirma que las chicas somos mejores en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-Dijo Victoria

-Chicas, no vampiras-Pip se burlo- En fin, sigue, ¿K' Dash?, estos niños si tienen nombres raros-

-Como sea, tengo el poder de controlar el fuego, pero para dominarlo bien necesito este guante-K' solo encendió una pequeña flama

-¿Eso es todo?-Pregunto Integra

-Solo uso mi verdadero poder cuando es necesario-K' regreso al grupo y aprovecho para prender un cigarro

_-Me recuerda a mi cuando era de su edad-_Recordó Walter

-Ha, presumido, bien, sigue Leona Heidern-

-Tengo distintas habilidades, pero mi especialidad es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, cortar las cosas con mis propias manos y escalar lugares bastante altos-Dijo Leona

-Bueno, muéstrame que tan buena eres cortando las cosas-Integra le ordeno, a lo que Leona respondió cortando en dos otro de los arboles-Perfecto, ahora, intenta escalar hasta lo más alto de esta parte de la mansión-

-Sir Integra, no es por defender a Leona, pero, ella tiene una herida de bala en un brazo-Le dijo Whip

-No es impedimento para mí-Leona comenzó a escalar la mansión usando solo el brazo que estaba sano, para sorpresa de todos logro llegar al techo

-¡Eso Leona!-Ralf grito y aplaudió a su amiga, a lo que los demás también aplaudieron

-Eres fuerte niña, se ve que está decidida a salvar al chico-Dijo Integra esto último a Victoria-Espero que también tengas esa determinación para salvar a tu maestro-Integra le dijo eso con una sonrisa que indicaba que sospecho algo respecto a los sentimientos de Victoria hacia Alucard

-Si, seguiré su ejemplo-Victoria trato de no ponerse roja como siempre acostumbraba

-Los siguientes, ¿eh ahora son de tres?, Yashiro Nanakase, Chris y Shermie-

-Bueno, cada uno de nosotros tenemos nuestras habilidades, y necesitamos a tres contrincantes-Dijo Yashiro

-Si es el caso, háganlo-Dijo Integra

-Entonces, que pasen Ralf, Clark y Terry-Dijo Shermie

-Ah demonios-Dijeron los últimos tres, comenzaron la pelea, si bien ninguno gano, demostraron que sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran muy buenas, Integra comenzó a dejar de verlos como unos simples niños

-Excelente demostración, Pip, los que siguen-

-Sigue, para no hacer tan larga la demostración, Whip y Máxima, contra, ammm Mature y Vice-La pelea dio inicio, Whip las domino fácilmente con su látigo, pero a Máxima por su tamaño le costó algo de trabajo moverse frente a la rapidez de las otras dos chicas, quedaron empatados

-Creo que solo nos queda una chica, es Diana-Dijo Pip

-Necesito un contrincante que también practique el manejo de espadas o esgrima-Dijo Diana

-Si ese es el caso, Walter, rápido consigue mi espada-

-A la orden señora-Walter entro a buscar el arma de Integra

-Seré tu contrincante, hace mucho que no peleo con alguien de esta manera-Integra apago su puro, tomo el arma que Walter fue a buscar y comenzó la pelea, ambas tenían habilidades muy buenas, Integra por pasar años de práctica, y al parecer Diana, esa habilidad se le había dado en forma de virtud, incluso aplicaron varios movimientos que implicaban vueltas, giros rápidos, pero Integra no conto con que Diana además de ser buena esgrimista, podía teletransportarse, lo que hizo que fácilmente ganara

-Touche-Dijo Diana, se le veía en el rostro que estaba cansada

-Eres buena niña, me agradan tus habilidades, ¿Dónde las aprendiste?-Integra le pregunto con una sonrisa

-Son de familia, generación en generación, fue un honor pelear contra usted-Diana hizo una pequeña reverencia y regreso al lado de sus amigos y de su hermana

-Todavía faltan Clara Heidern, Hokutomaru y Natsumi Yagami-Dijo Pip

-Sí, los más pequeños, tendrán que enfrentarse entre ustedes, no puedo ponerlos a pelear con los demás-Dijo Integra

-Sir Integra, al ser hermana de Iori Yagami, tenemos los poderes de la descendencia de Orochi- Natsumi activo sus flamas, dejando a todos sorprendidos al ver que, estas al contrario de las flamas normales eran moradas con tintes azules

-¿Esas flamas que significan?-Pregunto el capitán Bernadotte

-Simbolizan el pacto de hace años con el dios Orochi, nos otorgo poderes sobrenaturales, lo que significa que, si usan a mi hermano en sus planes, el ejercito del que hablan, puede llegar a ser casi invencible

-Y combinado con el de Alucard el vampiro, creo que serian indestructibles, eso creo-Dijo Leona

-Por eso no tenemos tiempo que perder, rápido, niños, muestren lo mejor que tienen-Los últimos tres comenzaron a pelear uno contra otro, Natsumi los aturdió varias veces con sus flamas, Hokutomaru uso técnicas parecidas a las de Andy y Mai, pero a una mayor velocidad, Clara, que había recibido entrenamiento de parte de su hermana, uso las mismas habilidades solo que en un menor grado, terminaron en cuanto Integra ordeno parar la pelea

-Es todo por hoy chicos, tómense la tarde para relajarse, mañana comienza el verdadero entrenamiento, hemos analizado cada uno de sus poderes y movimientos, creo entender que podrán soportar entrenamiento del tipo militar, manejo de armas y toda clase de cosas para prepararlos contra esos demonios, porque créanme, se enfrentan a algo sobrenatural, aprovechen su tiempo hoy, quizás mañana no puedan ni respirar-Integra entro primero a la mansión, de ahí los demás decidieron entrar también y dirigirse a sus cuartos, estaban cansados, la demostración había durado, unas 5 horas o más, el reloj marco las 2 de la tarde, así que salieron a dar un paseo por la mansión cada quien por su lado, conociendo el camino para que no les pasara lo que esta mañana, así comienza el duro entrenamiento para los chicos de KOF

**Bueno termina aquí el capitulo 6, les advierto que este fic puede que dure más de 10 capítulos, así que prepárense para dañarse la vista de todo el rato que estarán pegados a la computadora, me despido, prometo subirlos lo más rápido que pueda. Besos a todos :D.**


End file.
